Lemon Crunch
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: Tonks is mad Remus didnt tell her about his "furry little problem" and decides that Lemon juice would make a good payback. unfortunatly for her, Remus has some lemony ideas of his own...


Remus felt guilty.

He should have told her the truth. He should have told her what happened on the full moon- she shouldn't have had to find out like that. She shouldn't have walked in on him. She should have known not to go down into Sirius' cellar.

And now she hated him. For what he was.

Sighing, Remus went downstairs, wondering if Sirius had eaten that block of chocolate in the pantry. He opened the door, only to see the two women he really didn't want to have to talk to, standing by the oven, baking.

Molly turned around. "Ah, Remus! I was wondering when you'd be getting up."

A bowl smashed to the floor.

"Sorry Molly…." Blushing, Tonks pointed her wand at the pieces, staring determinedly at them as they flew back together. She picked it up and turned back to the bench, ignoring Remus. "So what do I do next?"

"Oh right, you want to grate the lemon rind and add that, then "Beat till smooth". That shouldn't be too hard." Molly glanced at Remus, who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway. "You can juice it after that to pour over top when they're done. Remus, would you mind watching her, I've just remembered that I left my good muffin pan at home… ill just pop in and get it, I wont be gone long!"

"Sure." Remus said, smiling weakly. Molly bustled out, and he could have sworn he saw her wink at him. He headed to the pantry, and found the chocolate. "err…Do you want any?" he asked Tonks. She shook her head. He broke off a chunk and went to watch her as she grated the lemon. "What you making?" he asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Lemon crunch. Molly's teaching me." She said stiffly.

"Oh." There was more silence.

"You lied." Tonks said softly, adding the lemon rind to her batter, and stirring it in.

Remus looked down. "I know. I'm sorry. I understand completely if you'd rather I didn't talk to you anymore-"

"Why would I want that?" Tonks turned to face him, confused.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm a werewolf… I understand. Most people don't want to talk to me when they find out."

"That's stupid."

Remus looked up. "What is?"

"You thinking I'd hate you just because you're a werewolf." She sighed, and turned back to her baking, cutting the lemon in half. "I don't care about that, Remus. I'm just mad you didn't have the balls to tell me."

"I was going to tell-"

"Bull."

"I wanted to."

"But you didn't." her fist tightened around the lemon half as she pressed it into the juicer.

"I'm sorry."

She didn't respond.

"You're doing it wrong, here, let me-" he went to take the lemon from her, but she didn't want to let go.

"OUCH!"

"Oops." Tonks said innocently.

"Oops? You did that on purpose!" Remus cried, rubbing his eye.

"You deserved it." Tonks said, grinning evilly.

"What? I deserved to get Lemon juice in my eye? It friggin hurts!"

"Remus Lupin, that is the closest I have ever heard you get to swearing. It must hurt a lot."

"Of course it does! Its bloody lemon juice!"

"Well, it's quite satisfying to watch. I may forgive you yet."

"Satisfying? Ill give you satisfying…" he grabbed the lemon, squirting it at her, but she turned, and the juice landed on her cheek.

She grinned. "Missed me. Guess you can't aim with one eye shut."

Remus scooped a handful of batter out of the bowl and threw it. It landed in her pink hair. Her jaw dropped.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that?" she screeched, wiping it out of her hair. "I'll get you…" she scooped a handful out, managing to hit him on the chest.

"That was a new sweater." He said absentmindedly, before grinning, and throwing some at her.

"Ahh!" she hit him on the arm.

"Your aim sucks, and you have two eyes!" Remus teased, ducking another handful of flying batter. "What happened to how long it took you to make?"

Tonks grinned. "This is much more fun."

"I bet it is." He squirted the other half of the lemon at her.

"Hey! This is my favourite t-shirt!"

"It looks much better like that though," Remus said, admiring the fact that he had been able to get the juice down her top as well.

She poked out her tongue, and grabbed his arm. "Your face could use some improvements though." Grinning, she slapped a handful of batter down the side of his face. "Much better."

He raised an eyebrow, and licked at the side of his mouth. "Tastes good."

"Of course it does. I made it!"

He wiped some of his face, licking it off his finger. "I do like it. A lot."

"I suppose I should try some then," she said cheekily, and licked his cheek.

Remus was frozen with shock._ Dear Merlin. She just licked my face._

"Hmm, that is pretty good stuff." Tonks said, bringing him back to reality.

"Ahh…. Maybe you should put it in the muffin cases now."

"Can't. Mollys not back with the tray." She smiled.

"oh… well… er…"

"You fell awkward now?" she asked brightly. Lost for words, he just nodded.

"I can fix that." Slowly, she moved her face closer.

Remus realized what she was about to do, and was about to object when her lips met his, and any resistance he'd had crumbled. And suddenly he was kissing her back, wrapping his arms tightly around her small waist. The bowl of batter dropped to the ground as Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting one hand into his hair. He could feel her smiling against his lips, and couldn't help but smile back.

There was a crash behind them.

They broke apart, blushing as they saw Molly standing in the doorway.

"Err… I got home and remembered Fred and George blew up that muffin pan. Sorry…"

"oh… well don't worry, I don't think there's enough batter left anyway…" Tonks said, looking at the little that was left in the bowl, which was on the floor where she had dropped it.

"Never mind." Molly grinned. "I trust it tastes good?"

Remus blushed a deeper red. "It does, actually."

Molly frowned. "Remus, why is one of your eyes bloodshot?"

Tonks laughed. "That's a rather long story, Molly…"

**A/N: so.... review!!!**


End file.
